sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Heinz Böhm
Gruppenführer Heinz Böhm is the main antagonist of Sniper Elite 4. Also known as "The Butcher of Bologna" was a sadistic, ruthless, and cunning SS general whose reputation was well known. However despite his cruel reputation, Allied intelligence had no clue as to what he looked like. Sniper Elite 4 Heinz Böhm is first seen undercover as Major Hans Dorfmann, As Dorfmann he acted as a man who wanted to save his own neck in return for information, as he saw the war was lost. When Kessler completed the number of rockets required for Böhm, he went as Dorfmann and told them of Kessler's location, he met the infamous OSS sniper Karl Fairburne, whom was sent to kidnap Kessler, and told him of his reason why he was betraying the Nazi cause. When Andreas Kessler was captured, Böhm had him tell the resistance leader nicknamed "the angel" to launch an attack on the German base, at the town of Giovi Fiorini, which had a well laid trap. Böhm's trap worked like a dream as the entire partisan group had been wiped out, and their leader, Sofia "Angel" Di Rocco captured. However one of his right hand men, major Klaus Rothbauer, had been killed, and the secret files he had, had been stolen, that contained information of Böhm's knowledge of "Operation Avalanche", the Allied invasion of mainland Italy, and the name of the ship carrying General Dwight Eisenhower, the USS Ancon. After this victory, Fairburne infiltrates Böhm's main base in the Allagra mountains. As Fairburne calls in a bombing raid on the facility, Dorfmann appears with a captured Angel, revealing himself to be Böhm. Fairburne tells him, that Allied bombers will be on their way, and that they have Kessler. However Böhm tells him that the killing of Eisenhower will be a far greater loss for the Allies, and Kessler will die before he's any use to the Allies. Böhm taunts Fairburne of how he failed to stop him, and that he was going to destroy the Allied invasion fleet one by one. He continued taunting him, on how he will be forced to watch Angel be tortured to death, before his execution. Angel, made a desperate attempt to allow Fairburne to escape, Böhm executes Angel and quickly departs to his plane, intending to take off and personally carry out the attack on Eisenhower's ship. Fairburne gives chase, while Böhm taunts him on the speakers. Fairburne reaches the runway as the jet plane was departing, he shoots his sniper rifle, and succeeds in taking out the jet plane's engines before it can take off, causing the plane to crash on the runway, killing Böhm in the crash just as the Allied bombers arrive to destroy the facility. Trivia * He seemed to be a good friend of Dr. Wolff, as a letter sent from Wolff adressed to him can be found in the last mission. * Böhm is the only antagonist in the series that makes more then one physical appearance. * Despite being in the SS, he wore the uniform of a physiologist. Category:Nazi Category:Targets Category:Enemies Category:Sniper Elite 4 Category:Characters Category:Officers